Sophia
Sophia was a young Sidhe who was exiled from Avalon, the land of eternal youth, when her father Aulfric killed another Sidhe. Biography Sophia and Aulfric were forced out of Avalon and given mortal bodies. However, they were allowed to maintain their magic powers. Aulfric wished to allow Sophia access to return to Avalon and convinced her to enchant Arthur Pendragon so that they could sacrifice him to the Sidhe, who required the soul of a mortal prince. They set it up in the forest so that it seemed like they were being attacked by thugs. When Arthur and Merlin ran to their aid, Arthur got a good look at whom he had "rescued." He was immediately attracted to Sophia's beauty and she thanked him for saving her. The two sidhe posed as a noble family and Uther considered them guests in the castle of Camelot. Arthur grew more and more fond of Sophia, and they went out into the woods together many times, in one case being attacked by raiders, from whom Arthur saved Sophia again. Soon however, the Sidhe realised that Merlin, Gaius and Morgana, were onto them, and they knew they had to act quickly. Soon, Sophia had Arthur enchanted, and he would listen to whatever she said because they were "in love." When Merlin tried to tell Arthur that the Sidhe were trying to kill him, Sophia noticed Arthur's slight hesitation, as he started to listen to Merlin, but soon her father blasted the servant with his magic staff, and they left him unconcious, assuming he would die. When the ceremony began, Aulfric revealed to Sophia that he would not be going with her as he was doomed to remain mortal for his crime. Merlin turned up at the last minute and saved Arthur by attacking and killing both Aulfric and Sophia with Sophia's sidhe staff. Merlin kept the staff afterwards. (The Gates of Avalon) This was the staff that Merlin later used to battle Tauren (To Kill the King), destroy both the Sidhe elder and the pixie, Grunhilda (The Changeling). Personality and Traits Sophia was beautiful in her human form, but treacherous inside. She was selfish and sly; while she made the pretense of caring about Arthur, she was contemptuous after he saved her life, furious that she had been lowered to a state where she needed to be saved by someone far less powerful than she had been. When Morgana told her that she knew what she was up to, and that she would not let her hurt Arthur, Sophia gave her a snooty glare and stated that jealousy was such an unattractive trait in a woman. However, Sophia revealed a soft spot for her father when she didn't want to leave him and return to Avalon alone, she sobbed and said that she would never forget him. Trivia *Sophia is greek for "Wisdom" *Sophia's human form shares few similarities with Grunhilda's, although both of them are decendants of Avalon. Category:Series 1 enemies Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical creatures Category:Series 1 Category:Creatures Category:Staff users Category:One episode appearance Category:Killed by Merlin Category:Ladies Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Enchantress Category:Personal enemies of Morgana Pendragon Category:Orphans Category:Enemies of Camelot Category:Series 1 Creature Category:Magic Category:Sidhe magic Category:Attempted to kill Arthur Category:Decendant of Avalon Category:Magical Foes Category:Seen Avalon Category:Daughters